Aku Pulang
by MayuAka
Summary: "Sekali saja, ia ingin berbicara dengan Chihiro. Untuk yang terakhir. Tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, kalau ia mengartikan sebagai kerinduan, apa itu benar? Namun, bila di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada yang mustahil. Hilangnya ia pun bukan kemustahilan."


**Halo, ada yang kangen sama saya?/gak. Maksudnya sama kopel satu ini yang bikin greget di last game. Datang lagi menyentuh per-fanfiction-an setelah lama ngebaper karena kena WB dan ada satu nilai mata kuliah saya yang bermasalah TwT. *maafcurcol***

 **Btw, selamat membaca guys.**

 **.**

LANGIT cerah, putih dan biru yang dominan. Matahari tidak begitu menampakkan sinarnya. Angin melambai halus seolah mengajak menari. Mencuri sentuhan pada kulit wajah dan punggung tangan.

Bersender di pagar atap sekolah sembari memusatkan seluruh atensi pada barisan kalimat yang memberikan taraf nikmat. Itu hal yang menurutnya bermanfaat dibandingkan harus hadir dalam upacara perpisahan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Mayuzumi- _san_?"

Ia langsung menoleh pada sumber suara yang datang. "Kukira siapa, Akashi rupanya. Dan kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _san'_? kaku sekali."

"Panggilan yang biasanya hanya berlaku saat menjadi kapten ... saat ini aku murid kelas satu dan kau kelas tiga." Akashi tersenyum, "terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya sampai sejauh ini."

Mayuzumi pun ikut tersenyum walau samar, ia menatap manik rubi tersebut. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Apa tak masalah, tidak mengikuti upacara perpisahan..."

Mayuzumi beringsut membawa tubuhnya berdiri. "Tidak. Aku tidak meyukai yang seperti itu," katanya sembari berbalik. Tangan kiri ditumpu di atas pagar dan yang kanan tentu saja memegang _light novel_. "Lagipula aku tak begitu berperan dalam tim, sama sekali tidak ada kenangan yang penting bagiku. Tapi.." ia menghadap Akashi, senyum ringan, "tahun terakhir yang kulalui ini, jadi tahun terbaikku itu berkat dirimu."

Akashi membalas, "iya"

Ke posisi semula, menumpukan kedua tangan dan membuka novel. "Jadi sampai aku lulus, tolong jangan ganggu, ya. Jika kita berbicara seperti biasa setelah semuanya ini, kurasa itu kurang keren."

Akashi hanya terkekeh.

 **.**

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Aku Pulang by Zokashime**_

 _ **Warn: Shounen ai, typo, ooc dan kekurangan lainnya. DLDR!**_

 _ **.**_

Dan benar saja, sejak saat itu Akashi sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Hingga ia lulus dari rakuzan dan melanjutkan studi di ibu kota, Tokyo. Pertemuan mereka bagai angin lewat, datang dan pergi begitu saja. Seperti kebohongan tiada arti.

Namun satu hal yang bukan kebohongan, bahwa Akashi memang membuat tahun terakhirnya saat di SMA menjadi lebih berharga. Meski ia bilang tidak ada kenangan yang penting, tapi Akashi merupakan kenangan yang masih dapat ia ingat hingga detik ini.

Satu minggu yang lalu Jepang dihebohkan oleh kedatangan pemain basket jalanan dari Amerika, _jabberworck_. Sepengetahuannya, kedatangan mereka yang diundang oleh salah satu pemain basket _legend_ yaitu Kagetora Aida adalah untuk pertandingan persahabatan antara basket Jepang dengan Amerika.

Tapi pada kenyataan di lapangan, semua malah menimbulkan konflik setelah _jabberwock_ mengalahkan tim perwakilan jepang _STRKY_ secara telak dengan perolehan poin yang begitu jauh.

Karena kemenangan yang sangat mudah didadapatkan. Bahkan mereka sempat mempermainkan anggota _STRKY. Jabberwock_ menganggap permainan basket jepang begitu payah dan berakhir dalam kata penghinaan. Menarik emosi Kagetora untuk menantang mereka sekali lagi dengan anggota yang berbeda.

Dan hari ini, Mayuzumi berdiri di depan gedung stadion dengan selembar tiket di tangan. Melupakan sejenak tentang Ringo yang _moe_ beserta teman-temannya. Mengambil kesempatan untuk dapat lagi melihat gerangan yang ia rindukan entah sejak kapan. Menyingkirkan asumsi buruk tentang kebisingan dan keramaian yang akan membuat kepala meledak.

Tidak peduli siapa yang menang, toh ia percaya Akashi dapat mengatasinya. Tidak akan menyangkal, sekali lagi, bahwa ia datang hanya utuk bocah itu.

Mayuzumi melangkah masuk. Teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari ribuan mulut manusia mulai menginvasi telinga dengan jelas. Menghela napas, menerima lapang dada. Mengobservasi tempat, karena tidak mungkin duduk bersebelahan dengan lautan manusia yang sangat berisik. Ia lebih memilih berdiri di salah satu lantai atas tanpa siapa pun.

Kulit pucat terbalut kaus putih yang dilengkapi dengan kemeja abu-abu panjang. Tangan kanan masuk dalam saku _jeans_. Tatapannya fokus pada pertandingan yang sudah lama berlangsung. "Mulai menyerang dari sini, ya?" katanya.

Sengaja datang terlambat untuk memangkas waktu agar tidak terlalu lama di dalam gedung. Sebab tujuannya bukan untuk menonton, ia hanya ingin bertemu seseorang. Dan berdiri di sini tidak begitu buruk. Ia bisa melihat Akashi secara jelas tanpa harus terhalang kepala orang lain.

Mayuzumi tersenyum. Teringat bagaimana dulu Akashi memaksanya untuk bermain basket lagi. Perkataan yang begitu mutlak dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan. Akashi yang dalam bentuk tersebut, ia selalu merindukannya. Meski Akashi yang sekarang lebih tenang dan dewasa, namun Akashi yang berbeda warna manik menurutnya lebih manis.

Dia yang frontal dan omongannya yang kadang tidak masuk akal. Yang katanya akan menjadikan dirinya pemain beyangan keenam yang baru, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya di manfaatkan. Sesungguhnya Mayuzumi tidak terima akan hal itu, namun saat melihat dan megetahui Akashi yang lain entah mengapa ia langsung memahami. Memiliki kepribadian ganda begitulah adanya.

Pertandingan semakin sengit. Kise yang menjadi bintang utama lapangan saat ini sangat membantu. Dalam waktu bersamaan ia dapat melihat Akashi yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena dia kapten, bagaimana pun tanggung jawab yang paling besar ada di pundaknya. Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

Mayuzumi menyipit saat Kise akhirnya kelelahan. Pemuda riang itu bahkan tidak bisa memasukkan _shoot_ terakhir. Kombinasi antara _zone_ dan _perfect copy_ memang tidak mungkin dapat bertahan lama karena tenaga yang keluar pun begitu besar.

Menyipit menjadi menyerngit ketika Akashi berbincang dengan kapten _jabberwock._ Ada aura yang berbeda darinya.

"Sayang sekali, ya. Keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. Jika kalian bermain sembrono, kalian takkan bisa mengubah keadaan. Kerja bagus atas usaha kalian yang sia-sia," celoteh Nash.

"Keadaan tidak kembali seperti semula, dan usaha kami tidak sia-sia," Akashi menanggapi. "Ryouta sudah melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Selain itu, sebaiknya kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri."

"Hah? Apa?" remeh Nash sembari mendribel bola. Dan ketika ia akan mengoper kepada rekannya, umpan itu sukses dipotong oleh Akashi.

"Aku ini mutlak! Penglihatanmu terlalu tinggi!"

Mayuzumi membola dan terkejut. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Bola jadi keluar, ya? Karena sudah lama aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri," ucap Akashi. "Terserahlah. Selanjutnya akan kurebut."

"...dia muncul," lanjut Mayuzumi. Sekian lama akhirnya bisa melihat manik emas itu lagi, setelah insiden keputusasaan melawan seirin satu tahun yang lalu. Perangai bak raja. Absolut dan mutlak. Ucapan favoritnya 'ini adalah perintah' kadang Mayuzumi geli tapi di sisi lain dia memang terlihat manis.

Akashi memanglah Akashi. Tapi tetap saja ia merasakan dua orang yang berbeda. Dua orang dalam satu tubuh. Ia menyukai Akashi dengan warna mata senada, kalau didekatnya pasti lebih damai, tapi jika bisa memilih ia ingin Akashi yang satunya. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa pemikiran ini harus ada.

Makin kesini permainan semakin panas. Nash tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. Tidak bakalan terima dimainkan oleh orang-orang yang ia anggap para monyet. Kalau Akashi memiliki _emperor eye,_ Nash memiliki _belial eye,_ dan cangkupan untuk melihat masa depan lebih luas dibandingkan milik Akashi.

Mayuzumi menjadi khawatir akan hal tersebut. Poin mulai direbut dengan yang lebih dominan. Apalagi ketika Nash secara tidak langsung mengatakan jikalau kemenangan sudah jelas akan menjadi miliknya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menentang bahkan bila itu dewa.

Dari atas tempatnya berdiri pun Mayuzumi bisa melihat wajah kemarahan Akashi saat Nash menertawai. Guratan emosi di dahinya sangat jelas. Kedua mata menajam, seakan mengatakan 'bagian tubuh mana duluan yang akan aku habisi', rahang mengeras, di dalam mulut gigi saling beradu.

Mayuzumi sampai menaikkan satu tangan dan menekan besi pembatas kuat di hadapan. Ikut emosi sekaligus khawatir. Cemas akan hal yang dulu terulang. Tapi ketika tubuh terampil itu mulai bergulat lagi, mungkin kekhawatirannya bisa direndam sedikit.

Kemudian ia dibuat takjub oleh pertarungan dua orang yang bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi hanya sebatas waktu tertentu, karena cemasnya menggelora lagi setelah Nash berhasil menjatuhkan Akashi. _Ankle break_.

Apa dia mesti berteriak seperti yang lain untuk menyemangati. Tapi ini begitu merepotkan, sampai ia melihat Murasakibara yang membantu Akashi berdiri. Menghela napas, sepertinya ia tetap akan menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Perbedaan angka yang kecil namun tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menang. 30 detik waktu tersisa. Akashi yang berusaha lebih keras untuk melawan Nash, membuat Mayuzumi ingin menariknya ke luar lapangan. "Jika selisih angkanya melebar menjadi enam angka, mereka akan kalah," tuturnya dengan fokus mata yang tidak lepas dari figur Akashi.

Kelelahan. Napasnya terengah. Fokus namun kosong. Mayuzumi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun dalam dirinya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang nantinya tidak akan ia sukai.

" **Selamat tinggal,"** katanya pada Akashi yang lain. Perangai keras itu sebenarnya menyimpan kesedihan.

Semenjak muncul kepermukaan, selain bahagia bisa menyentuh bola basket, salah satunya lagi adalah karena melihat Chihiro berdiri di atas sedang menatapnya. Meski ia tidak membalas tatapan, percayalah ia tahu kalau Chihiro terkejut karena kedatangannya.

Tentu saja ia kenal siapa itu Chihiro. Orang yang menarik perhatiannya dulu. Meski dia berani melawan, itu tidak membuatnya kesal, malah semakin Chihiro melawan Akashi semakin tertarik. Chihiro, sejujurnya adalah orang yang ia hormati, dan tidak menyangka kalau dia akan hadir melihatnya.

Sekali saja, ia ingin berbicara dengan Chihiro. Untuk yang terakhir. Tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, kalau ia mengartikan sebagai kerinduan, apa itu benar?

Namun, bila di dunia ini tidak mungkin ada yang mustahil. Hilangnya ia pun bukan kemustahilan.

" **Apa katamu?"**

" **Kau sudah tahu, kan? Nash itu kuat, kita akan kalah. Namun, saat melihat** _ **belial eye**_ **-nya aku memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan. Bukan berarti kalau** _ **emperor eye**_ **lemah, tapi itu karena tekniknya yang belum sempurna. Alasannya sederhana, karena kita terbagi menjadi dua kepribadian. Karena itu aku akan menghilang."**

Berkorban itu tidak mudah. Butuh tumpuan yang kuat supaya keputusan tidak kembali kebelakang. Dan mengatakan akan menghilang disaat ingin menemui seseorang itu rasanya tidak terbayang. Tapi priotas utama tetap untuk orang yang benar-benar memiliki tubuh, saudaranya.

" **Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya padamu agar teknik itu bisa sempurna. Masih ada kemungkinan jika kita menggabungkan antara** _ **court vision**_ **yang bisa melihat seluruh pemain dan** _ **emperor eye**_ **yang bisa melihat masa depan, kau pasti bisa mengeluarkan yang sama atau melebihi Nash."**

" **Apa hanya itu caranya?"**

" **Tenang saja. Sejak awal aku adalah sosok yang tidak ada. Karena aku dapat bermain dengan semua orang di saat terakhir, aku tidak memiliki penyesalan,"** – _yang kusesalkan hanya ... tidak bisa berbicara dengan Chihiro walau sebentar. Aku ingin menitip kata-kata untuknya tapi tidak mungkin._ **"Terima kasih,"** – _untukmu juga ... Chihiro_.

Ketika Akashi mengatakan 'bisa melihat masa depan yang lebih jauh' sembari merampas bola dari Nash. Dan mata yang kembali senada, Chihiro percaya kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak baik untuk dirinya. Ia benar-benar terkejut sampai-sampai pekikannya bersuara. Walau begitu, Akashi yang mana pun semua mengagumkan. Ia tetap berterima kasih karena telah diijinkan bertemu.

Hingga akhir pertandingan dan kepercayaan yang melekat, Akashi mampu membawa timnya dalam kemenangan. Mereka bertemu tatap dari kejauhan, Mayuzumi mengembangkan senyum bangga begitu pun Akashi.

 **...**

 **..**

Pertandingan terakhir antara kiseki no sedai dan seirin perihal Kagami yang akan pindah ke Amerika telah berakhir limabelas menit yang lalu. Dimenangkan oleh kiseki dengan poin halus, hanya selisih satu.

Banyak anggota yang sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing sebab waktu memang sudah semakin malam. Tak terkecuali dengan Akashi. Ia sudah berpamitan dengan yang lain, meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih saling mengejek tentang kekuatan.

Diikuti dengan Midorima dan Takao di samping, mereka jalan bersama. "Aku tidak menyangka Kagami akan pergi," ucap Midorima.

"Ya. Tidak sabar menunggu kabar baiknya," timpal Akashi.

Sampai ke luar pintu gym, Akashi menemukan sosok yang familier. Duduk di bawah pohon. Ia mendekati, "Mayuzumi- _san_ ," sapanya.

"Yo," Mayuzumi mengangkat satu tangan.

Disusul Takao dan Midorima yang baru menyadari kalau ternyata memang ada orang.

"Kan kubilang langung saja ke kafe. Kenapa malah di sini. Apa sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak kok, baru saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Midorima menoleh ketika Takao menyenggol pinggangnya diikuti kedipan yang membuat jengkel. Tidak usah diperingati juga ia tahu. "Um, Akashi," katanya.

"Oh. Kalian berdua pulang saja duluan, aku masih punya urusan."

Midorima mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Yosh. Kami duluan ya," pamit Takao ceria sembari mendorong Midorima untuk jalan.

Akashi tersenyum, Mayuzumi tidak perduli, hingga Takao dan Midorima hilang dikerumunan jalan.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Akashi.

"Ayo."

Mereka enyah, jalan bersampingan melukis telapak kaki tak kasat mata. Menuju kafe tempat perjanjian.

Setelah mengalahkan _jabberworck_ dan kemenangan dikumandangkan, pemberian hadiah dan lain-lain. Akashi sempat mengejar Mayuzumi supaya tidak ketinggalan jejak. Bagaimana tidak, selepas Mayuzumi menyuruhnya untuk tidak menganggu akhirnya mereka dipertemukan lagi.

Dan menyaksikan Mayuzumi berdiri sambil tersenyum untuk melihatnya adalah sebuah kejutan. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu. Tapi karena ia masih sibuk dan akan ada acara makan-makan bersama Kagetora dan anak-anak Seirin, tidak memungkinan untuk keduanya saling berbincang lebih lama. Finalnya, Akashi meminta alamat surel Mayuzumi dan mengajakanya bertemu di suatu tempat.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ , mau makan?" tanya Akashi, saat mereka sudah duduk disalah satu tempat strategis di dalam kafe. Saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku pesan minum saja," Mayuzumi menjawab.

"Aku yang traktir. Mau minum apa?"

Mayuzumi terbahak. "Karena sudah menang dua kali? Mokacino hangat tanpa gula," katanya, tanpa menolak.

"Kau tahu kalau aku menang lagi."

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku juga punya mata masa depan."

Akashi hanya tertawa, lalu ia menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan.

"Omong-omong, selamat, ya. Atas dua kemenangannya."

Akashi mengangguk, "terima kasih. Mayuzumi- _san_ , tidak ingin memberiku hadiah?"

"Hadiah? Sepertinya tidak."

Akashi menyerngit dengan perkataan yang terlalu _to the point_. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah punya banyak uang, kan. Kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Pemilik manik rubi menghela. "Pemberian itu berbeda lho definisinya dengan membeli sendiri. Apa Mayuzumi- _san_ sudah lupa?"

Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang. Beberapa makanan pun ikut hadir di atas meja. Meski Akashi merasa sudah sangat kenyang, sebenarnya.

Mayuzumi menarik gelas kopinya. "Lalu kau mau hadiah apa? Aku tidak pandai dalam hal memberikan barang seperti itu."

"Apa apartemenmu jauh dari sini?"

"Hah? Tidak kok."

"Kalau begitu aku menginap di sana."

Alis abu menukik. "Di tempatku?"

"Iya, memangnya aku tadi berkata yang lain. Anggap saja itu hadiah dari Mayuzumi- _san_ untukku."

Mayuzumi mengedikkan bahu dan meminum kopi hangatnya. "Lakukan sesukamu."

Akashi tersenyum lebar kali ini. Ia juga meraih gelas espresso mungilnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Mayuzumi- _san_ akan datang."

"Apa aku mengejutkanmu."

"Tentu."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kupikir sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Jadi saat mendengar kau akan bertanding dengan _jabberwock_ tidak ada salahnya untuk datang. Lagipula, begini-begini aku mencintai basket, dan aku percaya kau bisa mengalahkannya."

"Bukan karena merindukanku, ya?"

"Kalau kau mencermati kata-kataku tadi, kau tahu poin mana yang mengandung arti merindukan."

Mayuzumi melihat bibir tipis itu tertarik ke samping. Memandang sedekat ini membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat. "Aku melihat dirimu yang lain saat pertandingan."

Mimik Akashi tiba-tiba berubah, menatap Mayuzumi lemah.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu."

"Entahlah," menarik napas ringan. "Aku ingin memastikan, apa dia benar pergi?"

"Ya. Diriku sekarang sendiri."

Hati Mayuzumi mencelos. "Apa kau tidak rela?"

"Mayuzumi- _san_ pun begitu. Aku tahu kau lebih menyukaiku yang satunya."

Mayuzumi mendesis. "Memang," katanya jujur. "Itu artinya aku menyukai semuanya darimu. Baik kau yang merepotkan atau pun kau yang sekarang."

Setelahnya mereka saling tatap. _Awkward_ _moment_ menyelimuti. Mencerna kembali apa yang sudah mereka katakan beberapa detik yang lalu. Dalam pikiran masing-masing, kenapa malah membahas tentang suka.

Suka apa maksudnya? Mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan dalam rentang waktu itu mereka sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi, jadi kalau ada kata suka, mereka rasa sangat ganjil.

Kemudian sampai keluar dari kafe dan sekarang sudah ada di apartemen, mereka hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang wajar. Membatasi percakapan supaya tidak mengulang momen sebelumnya.

"Akashi, kau mau ke kamar mandi duluan?"

Insan yang ditanya sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, matanya nyala meneliti ruangan. Dia kadang penasaran, bagaimana keadaan kamar orang dengan kepribadian macam kaka kelasnya itu.

Ternyata tidak jauh dari bayangan. Kamar yang sederhana, tidak begitu banyak properti. Hanya sesuatu yang dibutuhkan saja. Mungkin satu yang berlebihan yaitu, lemari khusus untuk _light novel_.

"Akashi?"

"Eh. Apa?"

"Mau ke kamar mandi duluan?"

"Oh. Mayuzumi- _san_ duluan saja," katanya sembari menggerakkan tubuh. Lama-lama lumayan pegal karena sudah melakukan dua pertandingan dalam sehari. Anak-anak seirin memang tidak bisa diremehkan, apalagi Kagami dan Kuroko.

Mayuzumi membasuh wajah, bahkan badan. Menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki. Ini bukan sejenis gugup karena Akashi ada di kamarnya. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, malam ini begitu panas.

Ia ke luar dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundak, dan menyaksikan Akashi yang sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Apa dia terlalu lama di kamar mandi?

Lambat-lambat ia mendekat, mengamati pihak lain yang berwajah lelah namun damai. "Akashi," panggilnya. Sebenarnya tidak tega untuk membangunkan tapi tidur dengan tubuh kotor itu tidak baik. "Akashi, setidaknya cuci tangan, kaki, dan wajahmu dulu," ia melanjutkan. "Hey," lagi, kali ini sambil menggoyang pundak Akashi.

Bruk.

Mayuzumi terkesiap dan tidak siap, tangan yang menyentuh pundak itu ditarik sang empu hingga mereka bertumpuk. Mayuzumi dikunci oleh kedua tangan Akashi.

"Chihiro," bisiknya.

Mayuzumi membola, "A-Akashi."

"Aku pulang."

 **...**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **MayuAka**


End file.
